


Stuck in a nightmare

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes wakes up in the middle of the night to find Scott in the grips of a nightmare. He's also in a very odd spot.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Stuck in a nightmare

Reyes opened his eyes as he tried to figure out what had woke him up. Still dark outside. Omni-tool not beeping any alerts. Scott... Not in his usual spot. He turned his head to find the other side of the bed empty. Not only of Scott but the blanket as well. Did Scott get a chill and take it with him on a trip to the bathroom? 

A whimper and a moan turned his attention to the small gap between the bed and the wall. The small gap that was usually empty. He crawled over the bed and looked down. Well, there was the blanket. One mystery solved. Another whimper sounded as the blanket moved. Two mysteries solved. Oh, my love. How the hell did you end up like this? And how am I going to get you out? 

He crawled to the end of the bed and stood up. Just in time too as the bed was pushed into the opposite wall. The smell of ozone filled the room. One problem solved. He went to kneel beside him as something occurred to him. He opened his omni-tool and activated the shields he had added to his omni-tool for the rare occasions he wasn't wearing his armour. Scott would feel horrible if he hurt him. Better to be safe. He kneeled beside Scott and placed a hand on what he figured was his shoulder. 

"Scott? Baby, wake up." He tried to find the edges of the blanket but couldn't. Scott must be laying on them. Another whimper. Focus. Wake him then free him. "Scott." A growl and a shift in the blankets were his only warning before he was thrown across the room, hitting the door before sliding to the ground. "And that's why we have the shields", he groaned, getting to his feet. "Okay. Back to it." 

It was another ten minutes and another throw across the room before he finally managed to free a part of Scott from his blanket cocoon. Unfortunately it was the wrong end.  
"Huh", he said, starting at Scott's feet. "That won't help. Or." He ran a finger over the bottom of his foot. Scott kicked him. "Nope. Not doing that. Okay." He gripped the blanket in his hand. "We've got this." 

Another five minutes and he had freed him only to face a new problem. With his limbs now free, Scott took to trying to punch and kick him. That wouldn't do. He pushed him flat onto the floor and straddled him, taking hold of his wrists. Hopefully this didn't backfire on him and he ended up on the ceiling. 

"Scott. Baby, wake up. You're safe. You're home." With both hands occupied he couldn't touch him very well. Which left one option. Hopefully it worked. Please work. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "My love, wake up", he murmured before kissing him again. "Come back to me." Scott finally opened his eyes, frantically looking around the room. He dropped his wrists and placed his hands on either side of his face. "That's it. It's okay, baby. You're safe. It's only us here. Only your Reyes." 

"Reyes." Scott's eyes locked onto him. "What?"  
"Shhh." He dropped his forehead to his. "It's over. You're safe." Scott's arms wrapped around him. "I've got you. We're okay. We're safe at home."  
"Reyes. It was.... I couldn't get out."  
"But you did. You did." He could feel Scott shaking underneath him. "Hush now. Let's return to bed, hmm?" 

He helped him to his feet, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, kissing his forehead.   
"Come." He gently took his hand and crossed the short distance to the bed. The bed that was pressed against the closet with his nightstand nowhere to be seen. Oh, well. He'd move everything back in the morning. He helped Scott sit down. After a bad nightmare he knew Scott could barely focus on anything. It made somethings easier. 

"Reyes what?" And somethings harder.  
"Don't worry about it", he soothed, running a hand down his cheek. "Lay down, baby."  
"Did I?"  
"Hush. We'll talk in the morning. You need more sleep, my love." Though he knew sometimes Scott was unable to go back to sleep after the bad ones. But he needed sleep too. He'd had a rough day before Scott had landed. He'd be better equipped to deal with everything with more sleep. 

He crawled past Scott and laid down. Should he? Scott saved him the trouble and laid down beside him, cuddling close before covering them both with the blanket.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry for", he yawned. "Just try to get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you."  
"Love you too. Sleep." He closed his eyes and listened to his own advice.


End file.
